Dragon Ball Online
2009 (Closed beta) |genre = Fantasy Science-Fiction Action MMORPG |modes = Multiplayer |ratings = |platforms = Windows |media = DVD |requirements = CPU: Pentium 4 2GHz, RAM: 512MB |input = }} Dragon Ball Online (Doragonbōru Onrain) (officially abbreviated as DBO) is a massively multiplayer online role-playing game being developed simultaneously in Japan and South Korea by NTL, set in the Dragon Ball universe, first introduced by the Dragon Ball Japanese manga in 1984. Dragon Ball Online takes place on Earth, 216 years after the events at the conclusion of the Dragon Ball manga series. A beta testing of Dragon Ball Online was initially announced to begin in South Korea, during the summer of 2007, though development was delayed by a year and it is was then scheduled to go live in Korea by the end of 2008, and in Japan in 2009 http://www.watch.impress.co.jp/game/docs/20080227/korea_21.htm. Further delays set in until April 2009 when closed beta testing began in South Korea . No North American release has been announced as of yet, though in a press conferance held in South Korea on February 14th, 2008, NTL expressed interest in releasing the game to a worldwide audience.http://www.ntl-kk.com/dboreport.html Series creator Akira Toriyama has a great deal of creative control over the project, both contributing to and supervising the story and art design, including character and location arrangements. It has been stated that Toriyama has been working on character designs for this project for the last five years.http://www.ntl-kk.com/dboreport.html Because of Toriyama's great deal of supervision, it could be said that the story of Dragon Ball Online is canon to the original manga, however this has yet to be officially stated. Story Dragon Ball Online is set in 1000 Age, exactly 216 years after Goku left the 28th Tenkaichi Budokai to train Uub in 784, at the end of Dragon Ball Z. During this period time, a number of notable events have occurred. Majin Buu created a wife named Booby, and they soon have a son, thus the start of the Majin race on Earth. The Namekians fled to Earth after Miira attacked and destroyed their planet. Many Humans has took up advanced martial arts, and some have trained under Krillin's Turtle school, Tien Shinhan's Crane school (Made popular due to Gohan's book explaining ki control), or Goten's and Trunks's Kikoukenjutsu Sword School. What appear to be Yardrats in the Southern Galaxy have arrived, and most recently, a gulf forming in time.Dragon Ball Online Promotional Video The conflict in the story behind Dragon Ball Online is fueled by a villain known as Miira, who has also enlisted remnants of Frieza's World Trade Organization and a Human faction known as the Red Pants Army. The motives of Miira revolve around obtaining the DNA of Goku, and hopes to achieve his greatest goals through time travel and mind control. Mind controlled victims of Miira are characterized by a green gem placed on their forehead, and their minions range anywhere from cyborgs to mind-controlled Great Apes. Trunks (it isn't known whether this depiction is based off the future or present version; giving his mastery of swordsmanship and use of the Burning Attack, it is assumed Future Trunks) learns of the threat and becomes the Time Patrol, encouraging the player - a warrior himself/herself from another timeline to help stop the threat. A character that closely resembles Emperor Pilaf, currently refereed to as Time Traveler Pilaf ''by fans is speculated to be a secondary antagonist. :It is important to note that Dragon Ball Online ignores the events of Dragon Ball GT, and even appears to contradict some aspects of the anime (for example, the Yardrats, who did not appear in the manga, look completely different in DBO than they did in the Dragon Ball Z anime). Due to the high level of supervision from Akira Toriyama, as well as the involvement of Bird Studios and Shueisha, DBO may actually be considered a more accurate continuation of the Dragon Ball manga itself. Gameplay As with other MMORPGs, players control a character avatar within a persistent game world, where they will be able to explore the landscape, search for the Dragon Balls, train to compete in the Tenkaichi Budokai, aspiring to become like the warriors of legend, as well as interacting with NPCs as well as other players. As in most MMORPGs, players will be able to obtain money and experience which will allow them to level up and obtain new abilities. Players will also be able to participate in "Timemachine Quests", in which they will receive guidance from , in order to travel back in time and take part in notable aspects of the Dragon Ball history.Press Conferance 2008 gameplay demonstration To date, three playable races have been announced: Human, Namekian, and Majin. Saiyans no longer exist in the world as of Age 1000, and will not appear as a playable race. However, it is officially stated that the ''Super Saiyan transformation is available to human players, while transformations like the giant Great Namek (Kyodaika) form is available to Namekians and the Kid Buu'' -''like Pure Majin transformation for Majin players.http://www.youtube.com/user/dbocom#p/u/3/Pa6wu0aiwXsPlayers will start off as children, allowing them to age after completing a series of questshttp://www.dbocom.com/guides.php?t=216. A wide variety of skills appear to be available, many of which deprive from the original series itself.. Players will additionally have access to weapons, including gloves, guns, and staves http://www.youtube.com/user/dbocom#p/u/3/Pa6wu0aiwXs. At levels 30 and 40http://www.dbocom.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10, players will also be able to learn different sets of combo moves called HTB skills; some of which have even shown players going airborne to complete, though it is worth noting that a player will have limited control during this sequence. Dragon Ball Online's gameplay combines elements from both an MMORPG (allowing character customizations and enhancements) and the fighters Bandai is known for bringing Dragonball fans. Another major aspect of the game is the "master class" system. After reaching the required level to become an adult, a player may also choose to adopt another career. It should be noted that players will still learn techniques from their previous classes (for example, a Martial Artist who chooses the path of a Fighter will still learn Martial Artist techniques as they progress). It isn't mandatory for a player to do choose a master class nor become an adult, however, the higher level attacks and self buffs that come with the master classes are generally more advanced than the core classes. Also, each class will obtain a sub-weapon that pertains to their career. Through in-game maps and translations of the opening cinematic texthttp://www.dbocom.com/forum/showthread.php?p=429 it was revealed that all 3 playable races will start their journeys on Earth. The Namekians, having had to flee from New Namek due to unknown circumstances, have found a home on Earth on which certain areas have been terraformed to resemble the planet Namekhttp://www.dbocom.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10. Also available are mountable vehicles such as the hover bike or scooter from the anime, which will cost zeni for the bike and fuel with upgradeable bikes and different fuels available. There are certain time limits to each bike, you can buy from the shop each kind which are from 1 day to 90 and the different fuels will last longer or increase the speed of the vehicle.http://www.dbocom.com/guides.php?t=234 There are other non-offensive tools that are important to players once starting the game. One of the most notable items is the Scouter. Once activated, a player will see their surroundings through a first-person view and be able to determine whether or not to engage in combat with those in his or her environment. When checking power levels, the player viewing will have its own compared to the player or NPC. If higher, it will appear in a distinctive red text. Some scouters have also been reported to check skills. A beta screenshot gives us a player idly standing by Goku, Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Krillin, and when locking on Tien, read his power level to be 63566 ''while the Majin child (observer) was only a mere ''7444. Members of the Dbocom forum http://www.dbocom.com/forum/showthread.php?t=184 discovered and ripped icons from the game, each with uncanny resemblance to outfiits from the original manga. One was of Yamcha's desert bandit outfit; bearing the kanji for "happiness", another of Kami's robes; bearing the kanji "god", the gi worn by Neko Majin Z's main protagonist; bearing the katakana letter "ne" the first letter in the word neko, the Turtle school gi; bearing the "turtle" kanji, and other gear like Piccolo's weighted clothing. These items are speculated to be cash shop items. Playable races and classes [[Humans|''Humans]] - The original inhabitants of Earth. Earthlings are currently divided among three playable careers: martial artists, spiritualists, and engineers; and live in areas that pertain to their jobs. When reaching the required level of skill, Humans may undergo the Super Saiyan transformation, causing some to speculate that they are the descendants of the Saiyans or part-breeds alive prior to the series' end. It is believed by others (and supported by the cinematic text between loading screens) that they can also obtain Saiyan power through a wish granted by Shenron. Unlike the other race-only transformations (the Great Namek and the Pure Majin), Super Saiyans do not obtain ''Transformation-only ''techniques. * - Warriors that specialize primarily in martial arts and could be compared to warriors like Goku and Yamcha from the early Dragonball arcs. Being a primarily melee class, Martial Artists focus generally on delivering damage within short range of their opponents, and use classic techniques like the Jan Ken and Wolf Fang Fist. Martial Artists have a limited arsenal of attacks that deal spiritual or ranged damage. For example, one technique -- the "Concentrated Kamehameha (1)" is a 3x4 meter blast with the short distance of 6 meters. If they so choose, Martial Artists can take up a secondary career (or "master class") and become either a '''Fighter' or a Sword Master. :*'Fighter -' Fighters stay true to their Martial Artists roots and fight best at close range. Fighters are reported (though this is uncomfirmed) to not to obtain a secondary weapon, however, a handful of their offensive attacks (Spin Rush, Storm Strike,'' High Speed Needle'', Super High Speed Needle) and self buffs (Swiftness, Blitz Fist) require a rod to be equipped, which is a sub-weapon required for many Turtle Roshi ''techniques. Interestingly, techniques that require a rod are the only physical damage dealing skills gained from the Fighter career; making the Martial Artists' ''Wolf Fang Fist ''a 'bread & butter' even after branching off to become a Fighter. Some of the techniques these warriors share with the canon cast of Dragonball are Solar Flare, Instant Transmission, and Final Flash. :*'Sword Master''' - As the title suggests, a warrior that excels in swordsmanship. Aside from the different fighting method, Sword Masters differ from other their Fighter counterparts by their lack of self-buffs, but make up for this draw-back with their longer reach and techniques that pertain to spiritual damage. The most common sword user in the Dragonball franchise is Future Trunks, who was trained by the Gohan of his future world. This may explain why Sword Masters branch from the Martial Artist core class. Their Focused Kamehameha has greater range and more spiritual damage than the Concentrated Kamehameha, but comes at the cost of EP and LP like the "all class" self buff Kaio-ken. Another known Sword Master skill is Flash, which allows the player to seemingly vanish and attack its opponent's back with a downward slash. * - Mystics who specialize in spiritual, ki-based techniques. Their physical damage is sub-par to any melee class and rely more on their Ki force. But their advantage in battle is firstly their range, and secondly their effect-causing debuffs. Spiritualists wield a majority of the human spiritual attacks from the original series such as the (regular) Kamehameha, Spirit Ball, Destructo Disk, and Continuous Energy Bullet. Spiritualists may branch off to obtain the status of either a Turtle Hermit or a Crane Hermit. :*'Turtle Hermit -' Spritually, these warriors mirror the practicioners of the Master Roshi's Turtle style. Turtle Hermits are described as warriors that cause mighty damage almost instantly and receive a type of rod as their sub-weapon. Their techniques range from Krillin's ''twice-seen Scattering Bullet to the powerful ''Super Kamehameha. Many Turtle Hermit techniques transmit de-buffs or effects. For example, the Spirit Rod reduces agility by a high percentage for few seconds. Turtle Rod Impel reduces the opponent's life points by a set damage for a period of time. Both of the aforementioned techniques require a rod to be equipped and can be done from close range or up to distances that exceed 20 meters. :*'Crane Hermit - '''This master class mirrors the teachers and practicioners of the Crane School. Crane Hermits receive a type of fan as their sub-weapons, which are required to perform class-exclusive techniques capable of dealing both high physical and spiritual damage from long range. To maintain a decent gap, stunning attacks (''Sleep and Lost in Time) are strongly suggested. Other de-buffs lower defense, agility, and other key combat skills. Offensively, their style is described as a continuous onslaught and in later levels will obtain Tien's Tri-Beam and Dodonpa. * - Mechanics and inventors who build weapons and utilize technology, much like the canon residents of Capsule Corp. What their techniques are and who they deprive from is still not known. Given their canon association with Bulma and the technologically advanced Capsule Corp., and the All Classes ''power-up ''Kaio-ken, it speculated that Engineers will be melee fighters that wield the techniques of Vegeta or Trunks. Their master classes are reported to use gunner combat or alternatively summon robots for assistance. ''Namekians'' - After their home planet was destroyed (presumably after the end of Dragon Ball Z), Namekians migrated to the planet Earth. In Dragon Ball Online, Namekians are reported to live in desserted areas where they still live by their Namekian heritage; raising a powerful warriors, summoners, and healers. * - Members of the Namekian support caste which have abilities including healing and magic, such as Kami and Dende. Dragon Clan is the core of a Namekian that will branch off to either the supportive Denden Healer or the offensive Poco Summoner. Dragon Clan members learn techniques like King Piccolo's Antenna Beam ''and ''Energy Bullets, and in advanced levels, attacks that give higher spritual damage. :*'Denden Healer -' Denden Healers continue their supportive role from their core class and wield Scrolls as their sub-weapons. Their party-and-meter buffs restore mass quantities of life, can cover decent ground, and be used from up to over 20 meters. These supporters' buffs restore lifepoints or EP and resurrect dead party members. Non-supportive Denden Healer techniques include the even stronger (Super) ''Antenna Beam, ''Instantaneous Movement teleport, and the Dragon Ball Online-exclusive Magical Leech ''and ''Magical Ring. :*'Poco Summoner -' Summoners who bring forth powerful dragons to do their bidding with the techniques Dragon God's Fury and Dragon God's Rage. Interestingly, some techniques used by Poco Summoners require a hearthstone or a staff to be equipped. Staffs are used for casting powerful buffs that increase attack speed (God's Blitz) or increase EP effectiveness (God's Epoch), which are reported to be casted upon either their summons and/or party members. First Law of the Hearthstone, Second Law of the Hearthstone and Hearthstone Flash are the only new offensive spells inherited from the Poco Summoner skill tree, and as their titles suggest, require a Hearthstone to be equipped. * - Members of the Namekian warrior caste, which includes Piccolo and Nail. Common Warrior techniques are the Masenko, Charged Masenko, Special Beam Cannon, Mystic Attack, and the Mouth Energy Wave. Warriors are balanced with decent strength, stuns and long-range energy attacks. The Warrior class tree could be compared to that of the Martial Artists' master classes; splitting between a hand-to-hand Dark Warrior '''and the axe wielding '''Shadow Knight. :*'Dark Warrior -' A Namekian warrior that balances its mastery of ki techniques with murderous hand-to-hand combat. Dark Warriors wield hand-bracing Claws as their sub-weapon - though some techniques require an axe to be equipped, and also inherit Piccolo's (guided) Hellzone Grenade. While learning many spiritual damage techniques as Warriors, Namekians that pursue the Dark Warrior master class learn close-range attacks of great physical damage. :*'Shadow Knight - '''These Namekians are weapon specialists that obtain an Axe as their sub-weapon, which can be used to deliver both high physical and spiritual damage at surprisingly long range. Shadow Knights are reported to be slow, but their buffs increase their maximum lifepoints, evasion, and defense; aiding to the theory that these warriors will be tanks. [[Majin|Majins]] - A race created Majin Buu, and ultimately the evil wizard Bibidi. The CJ Internet marketing director explains that the entire Majin race came from Majin Buu creating a female Majin sometime after ''Dragonball Z's end. Majins entertain the inhabitants of Earth by playing musical instruments and cooking delicious meals for them. However, these Majins are classified throughout Dragon World by their personality differences -- the gentle and cheerful Daimajin and the gloomy and evil-looking Imajin. In their Pure Majin forms they have access to the Planet Burst ''and ''Genocide Blast, two energy attacks with long range and short cooldown periods. Contrary to early belief, the body type of a Majin is not determined by class, but rather by gender, with males having a large, fat body like Majin Buu and with females having a thin and more slender body like Kid Buu. * - Or "Wonder Majin" ''Techniques used by Wonder Majins that are canon to the series are Kid Buu's ''Imitation Kamehameha and Vanishing Ball, along with the Super Vanishing Ball variation; Super Buu's Galactic Donut and Special Human Genocide Attack. These warriors are the core of Majin caste's spiritual class. Their master classes are Karma Majins and Plasma Majins. Another notable Wonder Majin skill is Serene Focus, a self buff which restores a sum of lifepoints every few seconds for a total of set duration (depending on the level), similar to the Buu's regeneration ability. Play Dead, as the title suggests, allows the Majin to play dead for a short period of time. * - Or "Mighty Majin" These Majins have healing abilities that restore lifepoints and cure player effects like poison. Mighty Majins buffs pertain solely to defensive and have a balanced number of spiritual and physical attack, some with long range. Canon techniques are Candy Beam, Gotenks' Miracle Super Punch, and Majin Buu's arm-stretching Special Surprise Punch, and Provoke, a taunt deprived from Majin Buu. Some original physical damage-dealing Mighty Majins techniques are the Caramel Dropkick and Battering Armspin. When they reach the required level, they may obtain the Ultimate Majin '''or '''Grand Chef Majin master class. :*'Ultimate Majin - '''These Majin entertainers wield musical instruments for sub-weapons and excel mainly in meter buffs that enhance the area's stats. In fact, even with the HTB skills included, Mighty Majins do not receieve many offensive attacks from this master class. However, Ultimate Majin stat buffs complements their core class' decent hand-to-hand combat. :*'Grand Chef Majin -''' Majins with expert skill in culinary arts and wield maces as sub-weapons. Grand Chef Majins have buffs pertaining to spiritual damage, EP and its effectiveness and like the Ultimate Majins, their buffs can be casted throughout the player's areas and have less offensive attacks than Majins of the Wonder Majin ''caste. This master class is the only to obtain a form of Candy Beam; the ''Candy Beam Flash, which has the same immobilizing effects as the the regular version, but with armor-increasing stats. Returning characters Canon characters confirmed to appear in Dragon Ball Online so far are Goku his infant, child, and adult forms. Vegeta as he makes his debut and mid-Ginyu arc armor. Gohan (child) and Piccolo; prior to their training for the Saiyans. Krillin - alongside his Z-Fighter comrades Yamcha and Tien appear in a time machine quest that takes place sometime after King Piccolo's defeat outside a preliminary match ring at the Tenkaichi Budokai. Other characters are Future Trunks (in Dragon Ball Online's Time Patrol Trunks depiction only), Grandpa Gohan, Chi-Chi (child) and the Ox-King, the original blue Korin from the manga, and Shenron. Popular enemies include Raditz, Nappa, and the rumored Turles. A member of the Dbocom forums Timeline Quests Revealed|http://www.dbocom.com/forum/showthread.php?t=447 discovered textures for the characters Bardock, Emperor Pilaf, an android Commander Red, the cyborg Mercenary Tao, Oozaru form Vegeta, Yajirobe, all members of the Ginyu Force, Dodoria, Zarbon, and even Frieza. Later enemies like the Androids #16, #19, and Dr. Gero (#20) were also stated be seen textures for possible upcoming quests. References External links * [http://www.ntl-kk.com/dbo.html Official Japanese Dragon Ball Online Website] * News at ANN * 4games translated * Unofficial Dragon Ball Online Wiki Category:Video games Category:2009 video games Category:Dragon Ball games